bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 16 (US)
'Big Brother '''was renewed for a sixteenth season a week before the ''Big Brother 15 finale, September 12, 2013. The season premiered on June 25, 2014. Twists *One of the biggest twists this season was that instead of having the normal one HOH and two nominees, there were in fact two HOH's and four nominees. *Another twist was revealed that the HOH's are not safe due to a new game in the season called "Battle of the Block". Houseguests Voting History } | | | |- !Hayden |Joey | |Devin |Brittany | | | | |- !Jocasta |Joey |Zach |''Vetoed'' Devin | | | | | |- !Nicole |Joey | | |Brittany | | | | |- !Victoria | |Paola |Devin | | | | | |- !Zach |Joey | |Devin |Brittany | | | | |- ! | |''Vetoed'' Paola |Devin | | |5}} |- ! |Joey | | | |5}} |- ! | | | |6}} |- ! | | |7}} |- |} Have/Have-Nots History *In Week 4, there was no Have-Nots. Game History Week 1 As the 16th season started, eight of the sixteen houseguests moved into the Big Brother house and make a pact to stick together. The girls in the house formed an all girl alliance known as El Cuatro. They played in the HOH competition and the first HOH is Frankie. The next day the remaining eight houseguests moved in and they played in the second HOH competition, which Caleb won. Frankie nominated Brittany and Victoria while Caleb nominated Donny and Paola. The decisions were based off the fact that they were the first ones to lose the HOH competitions despite Donny being considered a huge threat by Caleb and Frankie. Brittany and Victoria won the Battle of the Block competiton, taking themselves off the block and removing Frankie from his HOH position. Donny won the Power of Veto and removed himself from the block. As a result Caleb nominated Joey as the replacement nominee for exposing the girls alliance to the house. Joey became the first houseguest evicted by a unanimous vote of 13-0. Week 2 After Joey's eviction, two seperate HOH competitions were held, one for the women and one for the men. Amber won the women's competition, and Cody was originally declared the winner of the men's. However, after reviewing the tapes, it was revealed that Cody committed a foul and his HOH powers were given to the second place finisher Devin. Amber did not want to get any blood on her hands and nominated Hayden and Nicole due to them being perceived as floaters and not doing much in the game. After Brittany made a comment when Devin explained how he was the one who made Caleb nominate Donny in week one which Devin took offense to, he nominated her along with pawn Paola. After Devin convinced Paola to throw the Battle of the Block competition in order to evict Brittany, Nicole and Hayden later won the competition, saving themselves and dethroning Amber as the HOH. Devin later won the veto competition, and despite promising to remove Paola from the block, he took off his number-one target Brittany after she managed to gain his sympathy for being a single mother of three. Devin nominated his alliance member Zach in her place after a brief altercation between the two. Paola was later evicted in a 10-2 vote, only receiving votes from her close friends in the house Jocasta and Donny. Meanwhile, Devin's alliance the Bomb Squad began conspiring against him due to his erratic behavior and putting an alliance member up on the block. Week 3 After Paola's eviction, Nicole and Derrick were announced as the two new HOHs. Derrick and his new alliance The Detonators (made up of some members of the Bomb Squad) decided that they could not nominate their target Devin initially, but backdoor him after the veto is used. Nicole nominated Amber and Donny while Derrick nominated Caleb and Jocasta. Amber and Donny later won the Battle of the Block competition, dethroning Nicole as the HOH and saving themselves. At the veto competition, Donny ended up winning his second veto and took Jocasta off the block. Derrick later nominated his target Devin in her place. Despite possibilities of blindsiding Caleb, Devin was later unanimously evicted 11-0. Week 4 After Devin's eviction, an HOH competition was held where houseguests competed in teams of two. Cody and Frankie were declared the winning duo and new HOHs. The Detonators, who're in complete power for the week decided that they want Brittany to be their main target for the week. Due to Frankie's commitments to Team America, he was forced to nominate a houseguest perceived as a physical threat in order to complete this week's challenge. Cody nominated Brittany and Victoria while Frankie nominated Jocasta and Amber, who Team America thought was a physical threat. In the Battle of the Block competition, Amber and Jocasta came out victorious, dethroning Frankie as the head of household. Victoria later won the Power of Veto, saving herself. Cody nominated Donny as the replacement nominee. Brittany was unanimously evicted 10-0. Week 5 Trivia Category:Big Brother Seasons